kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Z-80 "Fox" Multirole Fighter
The Z-80 fighter is a single-seat, single engine multi-role fighter designed to be cost effective to produce and operate around the world in large numbers. Development The aircraft was built on data retrieved from the remains of SL-18 "Novi Avion" Fighters recovered from the Delras Conflict. The design called for a single engine with delta wings and small control surfaces aft of the CoL. The battery equipment for ECM pod and cockpit functions was placed under the belly of the plane in a streamlined pod, creating a very low drag airframe. Operational History Production Model Z-80A The first variant of the aircraft featured two Aim-9 Sidewinders, two Aim-120 AMRAAMs, and a 20mm cannon. Horde Wars Upgraded in 2068, the Z-80B featured increased range, redesigned tail surfaces, better cannon (30mm) and more advanced pilot assist computer. By far the most produced variant of the decade, the Z-80B saw combat use in the Horde Wars where combat records proved much more favorable to the old Fury 1F mutli-role fighter of the early 2060s. Following the first Horde Wars, the newest model was rolled out increased the armament, bringing the missile armament to four. Additional control changes were made to reduce flight sensitivity and improve control in combat. Arkadii-Zokesian War Many Z-80Cs were the "B" model with modifications made in the field. It was this model that saw extensive use in both the Arcadii-Zokesian war and the First and Second Spice Conflicts During the Arcadii-Zokesian War, Z-80s fought long odds against superior fighters, often returning to Aeserian airspace on fumes. The first days of the conflict led to the recognition that a serious problem was occurring with the flight controls of the Z-80, causing it to fly sluggishly at low speeds. Pilots found it inferior to the YaV "Spooky" it was up against, but despite this Zokesian pilots were able to take back parity of the air and eventually win the war. The Spice Reciprocity conflicts were a great civil struggle that Zokesia sought to end quickly by defeating the forces of the illegitimate "Reciprocity of Rostrum." The MCS defended Rostrum until the Zokesian Air Force and ReClaimation Legion took back control over the skies. Fighting inferior aircraft the Z-80 achieved a handsome victory record and the reputation of the aircraft was restored. 2080s Service Life Extension Program (SLEP) After quantum leaps in fighter performance in the early 2080s, the aging Z-80 got new life breathed into her in the form of the 'H' Model service upgrade. This featured the addition of jetlets under-wing, a gutting of the ancient ECM system and a rebuild of the gun system after the lessons of the Z-90. The Z-80H was a sort of stepping stone from old to new, and while it was superior to Z-90s and other air-to-air planes of Zokesia in 2081, by the time it reached front line service its fate was that of the Z-90 before it - it was replaced with a newer model, the Z-80L. The remaining Z-80Hs were updated to the "L" Model in 2084 and 2085, following the Unification of New Arkovy and Zokesia. Further developments in the aerospace world in aerial refueling and air-to-air capability led to a modernization of flight computers, air-to-air radar and hard-points. The improved "L" model, now capable of 12 missiles and featuring a new single 20mm cannon, the Z-80L advanced the fighter envelope and extended the combat range three times its original distance via in-air refueling off of KZ-10A tankers. The Z-80L also features a single under-fuselage drop tank for extending range. The new Z-80L also removed the twin booster engines of the Z-80H, making the plane lighter and cheaper. 150 of the Z-80L Mk I were ordered in early 2085, but production has been slow following the new modernization request of the Z-80L Mk IV, which is being retrofitted on production airplanes as well as older Z-80Hs. Z-80I The Z-80I is an exofighter variant of the Z-80 which can operate in the vacuum of space and low atmosphere. The craft was designed for Duna use, and one is currently stationed at the Federation of Duna's capitol. The craft is capable of bombing and air-to-air duties to protect the colony from harm. Z-80Q (SLEP II) An Arkadii-Zokesian development, the Q model was a radical departure from the standard airframe and required a 100% new construction and tooling. All Z-80Qs are new airframes, built with twin Panther afterburning turbojets and a sleek delta wing. The model saw limited service before being phased out by Francisco Grail following the appearence of the K3X, which made the Z-80Q obsolete. Z-80R The Z-80R (SLEP III) was a further programme to update aging Z-80 A through L models to modern standards. Using state of the art computer-assisted flight models and an additional afterburning Tiger engine, the Z-80R promises to further increase the capability of Zokesian allies by bringing older airframes up to modern standards. The Zokesian navy has alleady put in an order for 40 for island and coastal defense. Exports Dust Harvest purchased 75 Z-80B fighters during the 2071 Spice Reciprocity Civil War. ReClamation Legion fielded 70 Z-80C aircraft of unknown origin in 2076. It is suspected the Zokesian Government sold them these through a backchannel or third party buyer, or were upgraded Z-80Bs from the origional Contract. Halco built 100 Z-80C on licence during the 2072 Arcadii-Zokesian War, with an additional 150 being built and converted to Z-80G specification in 2076-77, which in turn were updated to the Z-80L in 2085. Blythia fielded a force of 25 Z-80Bs in 2070, their fate unknown after the fall of the state. Delras fields a force of 40 Z-80Bs, and may be purchasing additional G models in the near future. Medwedia purchased 50 Z-80Cs in 2080, along with 50 Z-80Cs that were built in Siberige in 2080, and Ileslands built 120 during the same year. Belasriov and Dorislav purchased 20 Z-80Ls in 2085 and 2087 respectively, which were combined into the Belanirislav Air Force in 2088. Category:Aircraft